Goodbyes are never easy
by queequeg0927
Summary: Just a quick one-shot based around the synopsis for next weeks new episode, 'Time To Shine'. Minor spoilers. *I don't own theses characters, I just like to play with them sometimes*
1. Chapter 1

What are the odds of a person getting themselves stuck inside a torpedo tube, in a military submarine, heading directly for North Korea? Slim to none, or so you'd think.

Sonny Quinn was always one to beat the odds and he'd certainly outdone himself this time. Not only was Bravo three stuck in the flooded tube, but his oxygen was running extremely low. What was supposed to be a quick in-and-out op had turned into rescue mission with a rapidly ticking clock.

"Hey guys, how's it going up there?" Sonny asked through the comms in his SCUBA mask. His breathing was labored and voice low. The 45 minutes he'd been stuck felt like hours due to the claustrophobic nature of the situation. The steel around his wedged, broad shoulders was tightening its grip on him with every breath.

The remainder of Bravo Team was working as quickly as possible to devise a plan to save the life of their teammate, but there were variables to consider. Pressurizing the tube to shoot him out obviously wasn't an option. Even if they could force him out of the tube, into the ocean alive, he would end up face to face with the 40,000 ton sub that could crush him. Then, of course, there were the sharks, and Sonny wasn't having any of that. Getting him back inside was the only option, but getting to him was proving quite difficult.

"Going good, man. You all squared away in there?" Jason responded, trying to keep himself and Sonny calm.

Sonny let out a small chuckle, "yeah, but I new the economy size was the wrong choice. Next time, have Davis book me the king size tube."

"You got it," Jason laughed, along with the rest of the guys. "Hey, Sonny, we think we've figured this out, but it could get a little messy. You in?"

"How messy we talkin', Jas?"

"50/50."

Sonny sighed, not really liking the odds this time, but what other options were there? "All in, brother."

"Roger that." Jason and the guys began prepping their gear.

Sonny knew that death was always on the table during a spin up, but he'd imagined something quick and dirty, going out in a blaze of glory, not running out of air and slowly dying alone in the dark. 'This just sucks,' he though silently. By his calulations, he had about 10 minutes worth of oxygen left in his tank. If the guys didn't work fast, this would soon become recover, not rescue.

"Boys," Sonny called out, "before we do this I have a few things to say to all of you."

The rest of Bravo cautiously glanced at one another, knowing what Sonny was about to do.

"HAVOC you there, too?"

The rest Bravo Team was waiting on the operators, in the C-130 command post, listening to everything intensely, not believing what was happening.

Blackburn took the comms from Davis, who'd been reviewing the schematics of every sub possible trying to find a way to free Sonny, "We're here Bravo three."

"Good. Umm... I, uh...," he took a shallow breath. "In case this doesn't end well for me, I just wanted you all to know that I... I love you, guys. Bravo has been the best family I never thought I needed." Another shallow breath.

"Jason, I want you to notify my mom."

Jason tried to cut in, "Sonny don-."

"No, I need to do this," Sonny interjected, sniffling, to cover the incoming tears. "Mom knows all about the great Jason Hayse. My mentor, my brother. She'll need to see you if I don't make it out."

"I'll be there," Jason mumbled through his quivering lip.

"Ray, do me a favor?"

"Anything, brother."

Sonny wasn't always the sentimental type, "Name your next kid after me," he chuckled.

Everyone on comms laughed and cried at the same time. Sonny was the only one that could make a joke while staring death in the face.

"Consider it done," Ray replied, continuing to get their gear ready for extraction.

"Spenser, you're a pain in my ass. That's all."

"Likewise, Sonny."

Approximately seven minutes of O2 left. The guys were almost ready to make their move.

"Trent. Brock. Kairos. Cerberus. I couldn't ask for better teammates. It's been an honor serving by your side. And Kairos, no hippy, voodoo shit at my funeral, please."

"Roger that, Sonny, but we are getting you out of there," Kairos said as the team assembled, beginning their hail Mary rescue attempt.

Five minutes. Sonny knew he should be preserving that precious little bit of air he had left, but if he was going out, he was going out on his own terms.

"Blackburn, thank you for everything. I wouldn't be the man I am if you weren't there leading me, keeping me focused."

Blackburn nodded, "It's been my pleasure, Sonny."

"Mandy, I know you're there. Even if you weren't I'm sure you have the plane bugged and are listening in, so, thanks for always having our backs."

Mandy smiled, choking back her tears. Witnessing death came with the job, but nothing about it ever got easier.

Two minutes. Sonny could feel how dense the air was now. It wouldn't be long.

"Davis?"

Lisa Davis sat in her chair in front of the radio, listening to all of the 'goodbyes'. This couldn't be real. This isn't how she thought her time with Sonny would end, it was too soon. She wasn't ready for this. They'd spent the better part of ten years working together and only recently realized that there was more than friendship between them. Davis knew she needed to make things right with Sonny. Their last conversation, if you could call it that, ended their short relationship. They hadn't spoken since that day in the locker room and if this was the last time she was going to talk to him, she couldn't leave things that way.

"You there, Davis? I don't have much time left and I owe you an apology..."

Davis wiped away her tears and took hold of the receiver. "No, you don't, Sonny. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kept secrets from you, you're my best friend, my family, and you deserved better than that."

Sonny couldn't hold back his tears any longer, "I should have done better and stood by whatever decision you made with your future." Sonny started coughing, the air dangerously thin and he was starting to feel the effects of the oxygen depletion. "I was wrong. I... just... didn't want to lose you." Sonny was taking short, strained gasps of air now. His chest was tight and he could feel himself beginning to lose consciousness.

Davis sobbed into the receiver. There was so much more to say, so much that he needed to hear.

She called his name, "Sonny?" No response. Davis panicked. "Sonny answer me! Wake up! You can't die on me like this! Sonny! Bravo one where are you? Get him out of there now."

Sonny could hear her voice as he slowly closed his eyes and drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note** I really wasn't going to add to this, I thought I'd just leave it to see how this weeks ep plays out, but it was a very slow day at work (because of the holiday), so I made good use of my time and threw this together. There may be a little to follow, but we'll see how this goes first. Enjoy.

* * *

You could hear a pin drop inside the C-130 as everyone on board stood silently, hoping to hear Bravo team check in with good news about their brother. Each second that slowly ticked by felt like hours. No news is good news, right? No news meant the team was still working to save Sonny. No news meant that there was still a chance.

Davis couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't accept that she may be losing her best friend at that very moment. The knot forming in the pit of her stomach tightened as the thought passed through, she place her hand over the area and clinched the fabric of her uniform in her fist. She stared at the radio, desperately aching to hear a voice call over, letting them know that the rescue was a success. The guys had a plan to get him out, not a solid one, but the only one that offered any glimmer of hope. She knew she shouldn't rush them, they needed time to focus, to get the job done. 'Slow is smooth, smooth is fast', that's what Jason, or any of the guys, would say.

Blackburn moved first, taking the few steps needed to reach the radio receiver. He glanced and Mandy, then Davis, nervous to make the first call, but knowing that he should be the one to do it. He was the commanding officer, it was his responsibility to step up in these situations, even though this was the worst part of the job. Blackburn had lost operators in the field before, normally they were gone before anyone even realizes what has happened, but not like this, not when saving him should have been so easy. Having to stand by waiting, unable to help, just listening to a life fade away was not something you could ever prepare for.

He pressed the button on the inside of the receiver, "Bravo one, do you copy?" Blackburn called out, a slight tremor in his voice.

Silence.

He waited a moment and took a deep before trying again, "All Bravo call signs, do you copy?"

Silence.

Davis could see the concern building up in his face and the distinctive sadness in his eyes. He was more than worried now. Knowing that the rescue was a long shot to begin with was stressful, but not getting a response from anyone was only enhancing his fear for the worst.  
Sounds of static came over the radio, a muffled voice could barely be heard, "HAV… copy…".  
Everyone instinctively took a step forward, towards the voice, straining to hear what was being said.

Davis gasped and raised a shaky hand to her lips, fearing what she may hear come over the radio. Mandy placed her arm around Davis' shoulder, knowing that she would need the support if this did not go their way. She wasn't unfamiliar with the deep friendship between Sonny and Davis, the pair had always been very close for as long as she'd known them. The comforting touch sent a chill through Davis. Her body tensed up and she shrugged the hand away, she knew what Mandy was preparing for and wanted no part of it.

Blackburn called for the team again, "Bravo, this is HAVOC, say again your last."

"HAVOC?" It was loud and clear this time.

"Copy Bravo. Sit rep?" Blackburn replied.

"This is Bravo three," the distinct Southern dialect radiated through the belly of the plane. "Get me the hell out of here." The voice was weak and staggered, but unmistakably Sonny's. He was alive.

A roar of cheers and laughter echoed through the hollow cargo hold of the aircraft as the staff and crew celebrated. Davis let out the breath she'd been holding and sighed in relief as she slid down into the chair behind her just before the weakness in her knees caused them to buckle. Her eyes filled with tears once again, this time, though, they were tears of joy.

"Three, it's good to have you back!" Blackburn exclaimed.

"This is one," Jason replied, "Three has a few bruises, possibly a broken rib, and we just reset a dislocated shoulder. Morphine's kicked in, so he's out of it right now. Ready for exfil."

"Good copy, one. We'll see you soon."

*Two hours later*

As the helo of SEALs made its way to the tarmac where the rest of the team was waiting patiently for their return, Davis stared straight ahead with a blank face still reeling from the events of a earlier, not fully recovered from the thoughts of Sonny almost dying on that sub. She knew he was going to be alright, Jason said so, but she needed to see him alive, in person, before she could believe it herself.

She watched from a distance as, one-by-one, the guys jumped out of the chopper, gear in hand, just like any other op. Clay stepped out and turned to toss his bags down before reaching to lend a hand to Sonny, who casually slapped it away and gave the kid an annoyed glare before slowly making his way off the helo. Davis could see him wincing in pain as he moved, his right arm tied up in a sling across his chest where Trent secured it after snapping the shoulder back into place. Just the thought made Davis close her eyes for a second and cringe as she shook the images out of her head.

The rest of the staff gathered all around Sonny, welcoming him back and cracking jokes about his already prevalent fears of the ocean. She took a few steps toward the crowd, not wanting in interfere, but beyond impatient to check on Sonny for herself. He shook a few more hands before looking up to see her standing alone, staring back at him intently.

" 'scuse me," he said as he worked his way around the group and made the short walk over to Davis, never losing his focus on her.

Sonny stopped just out of arms reach from Davis, so she shortened the distance and took a step closer to him. They stayed there for a brief moment, neither wanting to break eye contact first, just happy to be standing there together.

Davis couldn't take it any longer, she took the last step needed to close the gap between them and wrapped both of her arms around his waist. The hug was a bit more forceful than she intended and she heard an "oof" escape from his lips as she pressed herself against him. She quickly started to let go, remembering the injuries he'd just sustained, but Sonny stopped her.

"No," he said, putting his own free arm around her back, tightening their embrace. "Stay right here."

Davis nestled into his muscular frame, resting her head on his chest. She closed her teary eyes and focused on the rythym of his heart beating as they stood together in silence. There was a lot they needed to discuss, about them, about their future, but for now, this was enough.


End file.
